Dreamscape
"Dreamscape" is the thirtieth episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot Jake and Rose were on a literal “dream date” in a dream version of Paris. Jake asked Rose if she remembered anything about her parents. She said, "No. The earliest memory I have is crying in my Hunts-crib for my Hunts-nanny to change my Hunts-diaper." Jake said that he too, had the same memories, "Well, except without all of the 'hunts'." After a brief conversation, Jake decided to take Rose to his dream with the dream charm Rose had given him.Breakout As the scene changed, both he and Rose are in a dream version of Hawaii. Rose comments on how beautiful the scenery is. She then said.”Listen, Jake. I wouldn't have the courage to tell you this in the real world. But I…” She was then cut off, thanks to Jake's alarm clock. Tardy to school as usual, Jake gets detention from the principal, which is now Something Fishy This Way Comes Professor Hans Rotwood. When Jake was in detention, Rotwood asked why he was late for school again. Jake started to explain, but got cut off. "Although flunking you out of 7th grade would please me more than auf lassen kochenlet (you) simmer on a hot plate, the school board mandates I give repeat offenders one last chance to do make-up credit." Rotwood told Jake that he would have to do a written examination of one of the greatest scientific minds of modern time. When Jake asked who, Rotwood said, "Ahh, zat little detail will be plodded in my noggin." Jake then gets upset by saying, "What?! I have to know what to study, otherwise how am I suppose to pass?" Rotwood then told him he did not expect him to, laughing evilly. Jake later found Spud and Trixie at the library during study hall. Spud is asleep while Trixie said to him, “Spud! You're slobbering! I did not hear my shoes asking for a spit shine!” When Spud awoke, he then said he was unable to believe he fell asleep without his 'equipment'. While Spud put that on, Trixie asked Jake how his studying is doing. Jake told her that he had exactly 43 hours to study every great scientific mind for his assignment and pass or else Rotwood will hold him back a grade. Trixie then said that Rotwood is being extra harsh then usual lately, with Jake agreeing. Then she asked him what was the real reason he had been late to school. Jake admitted he had been hanging out with Rose in his dreams and it had been awesome. Spud then complains that no mater how hard he tried he was unable to remember his dreams. The scene then changed and showed Spud doing a test on sleeping, and his brain activity was pretty much nothing. Trixie said she would probably fail in biology as she could not remember anything she read. She then goes on to say that the only thing that needs “'Fixing' is the broken snack machine downstairs. Who's with me?” After she said that, Spud fell asleep again. Jake reminds her that he needs to study. He then read aloud, "Did you know the flush toilet was invented by a dude named John?" During that night, Jake was on another dream date with Rose. After a while, Rose noticed that he was not fully focused on having fun with just the two of them. He then explains his assignment and ended it with, “Unless I can climb into his head and see what he's thinking, I'm toast,” meaning Rotwood's. That gave Rose an idea. She then led Jake into a corridor of dream doors, which is called the Dream Corridor. They soon stopped at Rotwood's. When they went in, they first encountered his actual dream. As Rose explained. Then they went further down in his subconscious and memories of his childhood. Toward the very end of their journey, they retrieved the test answers for Jake. A few seconds later, they ran into a Chimera, a mythical creature who the Greeks believed Hercules slain. With both Rose and Jake together, they easily defeated it. When Jake woke up the next morning, both his parents were in a really bad mood. Realizing this, he decided to skip breakfast and go to school where people are a little less "hostile". When he got there, people were not in a better mood either. When Rose told Jake that people had been saying they were seeing a creature which looked exactly like the Chimera, Jake knew he was in trouble. Now he, Rose, Trixie, and Spud have to figure out how to set things right. Naturally, Jake turned to his grandfather Lao Shi for help. After getting fussed out by Gramps, Fu Dog told them he could make an enchanted snare to trap the Chimera and put it in its rightful place. All Jake and his friends had to do was sleep and meet Gramps in his dream and get the snare. Being that they could not stay at the shop due to loud noises, Spud suggests they go to the library. Once there, they easily drifted off. Once again in the dream realm, they spotted the Chimera right away. After pursuing it in Trixie's dream, Jake stopped them to make a “two-second” detour in Brad Morton's dream where he was seen dancing like a ballerina. Naturally, Jake could not resist taking a picture. After that, he and his crew stopped at Grandpa’s dream to retrieve the snare. With snare in hand, they heard the Chimera in Spud's dream. When they entered, the scenery looks a lot like Batman. Spud is struck with awe at the scene. "Whoa! I can't believe I don't remember any of this stuff!” Then he finds out he has his own butler. After the butler said, "There has been reports saying that the Chimera is in the warehouse district." Spud then puts on his costume, and rushes out in the Spudmobile to save Spudopolis. With the help of Jake and his friends, of course. When they arrived, Spud started blasting it with potatoes from his Spud-launcher. As he distracted it, Jake, who was in dragon form, opened up the snare. Just as the Chimera was about to be fully sucked in, Jake and his friends were woken up by Rotwood. With Jake awake, he released the Chimera back into Spudopolis. With Jake, Rose, and Trixie out of the Dream-world, it was up to Spud to face the Chimera, alone. At least for a little while. After Trixie threw a potato bomb out of the window and onto Rotwood's car, the perturbed conversation was cut short. Leaving them to get to the Dream-world and help Spud with the Chimera. When they reentered, they saw Spud falling off a tall building. After he lands on a blow up mat, he saw he had a cut. At first he laughed it off, but then he fainted. Rose told Trixie to check on him while she and Jake go after the Chimera. Jake then changed into dragon form and started to open the snare, only to find that it was jammed. With the advantage of distraction, the Chimera jumps on him and sends the snare flying into the river by Rose. Jake then realized they need tire the monster out before they can capture him. Rose again gave directions. She told Jake to go after the trap while she distracted the Chimera. She decided to tire the beast by out running it. When she was running, she ran into her own dream door. Inside, she saw herself and the rest of the Huntsclan doing drills. Rose did not have time to watch because the Chimera was almost upon her. Meanwhile, Jake dove into the river and managed to retrieve the snare. As he was about to swim back up, a long octopus tentacle wrapped around him. As it pulled him, Spud came to the rescue in a submarine and chased the octopus away. Letting Jake swim back up for air. As Rose ran deeper into her subconscious, she hid behind a wall. The Chimera passed without knowing she was there. After she realized she was deep in her memories, she saw her parents and older twin from the day she was born, and learned how she was stolen by the Huntsclan. Barely getting over the shock of this, the Chimera once again spotted her and start to chase her again. She ran quickly out of her dream and back into Spudopolis. There, she encountered a dead end. Just as she was about to fight, Jake swooped in and opened the snare, which in turn sucked the Chimera inside and imprisoned it. After returning the Chimera to Rotwood's dream, Jake and his friends woke up just as the professor returned from cleaning his car. He then dismissed them after he said, "Seeing Mr. Long failing my examination tomorrow will surely put me in a better mood." At school, Trixie said after she went into the Dream-world, it gave her the information she needed to ace biology. Jake realized that he did not need the answers to the test, he already knew all the answers. Thanks to his trip to the Dream-world, he figured out that the the greatest scientific mind of modern time Rotwood was talking about was, non other than himself. With that said and done, Jake aced his test. Leaving a very baffled professor and a happy Jake. Trivia *On a "ten-second detour", Jake couldn't resist taking a peek in Brad's dream, in which that football player is a pretty ballerina (see gallery below). Having a good laugh of it, Jake took a picture of it on his cellphone camera. *Spud has a hard time remembering his dreams, so he's amazed to learn he dreams of being a potato-themed superhero. According to Jake, the catchphrase "Tally-Ho" was part of the problem ("I don't think that'll catch on.") *Trixie's visit in the Dreamscapes gives her an advantage as her dream of being a successful surgian lets her get closer to making that dream come true. She even likes the sound of being called "Dr. Trixie Carter". *Mr. Rotwood was dumped by the love of his life for his "girly-man shoulders and pigskin smell". *Rotwood's mother was a seamstress. *Rotwood has a car that he takes pride in, as he was very upset when somebody (unknown to him, Trixie) pelted it with a baked potato, though the thought of Jake failing helps set him in a better mood. Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes